The Remedy to my Pain
by elegance-is-not-required
Summary: He buried her past demons. He brought her to her feet, making each day a new adventure. Jake Martin, saved the withering Katie Matlin. Drabble/Fluff


_In honor of Valentine's Day I thought I'd write a short fluffy fanfic. _

_I'm not too proud of this. It sounded better in my head. _

_The shit that happened in Vegas never happened._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

There was something about him. From his sarcastic banter to his adorable quirks. Katie Matlin found herself, day after day, searching for that one thing that made her love him.

Never before in her life had she lost such control with love. Her heart took the lead with this one. The smart, sensible girl had fallen victim to cupid's arrow.

He entered into her world at the worst possible time. She dangled on the edge of sanity, hopelessly trapped by her past demons. But with a few gentle words, he coaxed her away from her past.

He changed _everything_ for her.

"I never thought I could love like this." She whispered to him. Their naked limbs intertwined. The soft fabric caressing their damp skin.

Jake let out a soft sigh, with eyes half lidded, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest, falling asleep to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you, Katie. Don't you ever forget that." He muttered to her sleepy figure. A gentle hand caressed her hair, gently twirling a few strands between his fingers.

_These were moments they both would remember for years to come. _

But each day was better than before. Never had she felt this way. Her head screamed at her to wake up, to not fall too deep. Not again.

When those moments would arise, she couldn't help but drift back to her relationship with Drew. Her mind would constantly replay how everything feel apart. She relived her emotions causing such trouble that she feared of yet another relapse. And on those days, Jake would be there to hold her.

He knew what to say to bring her back down. They would share a bond stronger than either of them could understand. They would fall to sleep in each other's arms and awaken, not having moved an inch apart. Those days made Katie feel as if she was walking on air. She was invincible.

Jake knew of Katie's struggles. He knew what obstacles she had overcome; Each one made her stronger.

Katie would never see what Jake saw in her. He admired her faults, her comebacks, and her stubbornness that, in a way, brought them together.

He'd never forget the day they met. Although, at the time, she really belonged to someone else, he kept watch on her. Even through his relationship with Clare, his thoughts drifted towards Katie. He was drawn to her, and he feared he would be forever.

"Here we are, on our first _actual _date!" Jake said with great enthusiasm as Katie looked around the small dining room. It had been transformed into a soft quiet setting. Candles lit the dark corners, as a few Christmas lights hung around the room. It was cheesy and cliché but it was heartwarming nonetheless.

The plain dining room table held a warmed up tray of lasagna as well as a salad in the middle. And for kicks, a bottle of sparkling apple juice, accompanied by two champagne glasses.

"Jake, I can't even believe-You did all this?" She said with sheer disbelief. He crossed his arms smirking.

"Well I had some help from my new step-sis. The candles were her idea. But other than that, it was all me." Katie blushed, stepping towards him and embracing him in a hug. She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"No one has ever done something like this for me. Ever. I-I I'm speechless."

"Ah, it was nothing. You deserve this." He cupped her face, rubbing his callus thumb against her soft cheek. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"And you deserve so much more."

She smiled as he leaned down and gave her lips a small peck.

"I guess this is kiss number 2, huh?" He whispered, still within close distance.

"And it's only the beginning." She muttered back to him

Her memories of Drew slowly faded. The bitter hatred she held within her disappeared. She was a calmer more Zen Katie.

She would often find herself wondering, what if. What if she had never met him? What if he hadn't have helped her; Where would she be then?

The thought sent cold chills through her body. The fear of never having him in her life was awful.

_But he was all hers_

* * *

_I have a poll on my profile for one shot ideas(feel free to vote!). And a few people voted for Jatie, so...hai_

**_Feedback is super important!_**

_Thank you for reading! _


End file.
